Of Evans blood and magic: a journey begins
by Carma Nightmare
Summary: oneshot The Evans clan holds many secrets. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be abused but Petunia treated him like her own instead. Haw will the time-line of Dumbledore grand plan change with the entrance of a Evans raised BWL and his sentient personal grimoir


**Chapter 1: Intro: 01 The Dursley family**

**Prologue  
**_"Introduction to the Dursley and the green ink addressed magical letter"_

"What are we going to do now Petunia?" asked Vernon sitting down on the living rooms flowery couch relishing a heavy sigh.

"There is little we can do at this point, we let him go. It was going to come one way or another anyway." said Petunia looking at the coffee table with disdain. "If we try to run they will track us down again." The horse face woman snorted redoubling her hated glare on the coffee table or more precisely the letter address in green ink sitting on it. If a look could set it alight...

"Maybe if we had him write a rejection letter..." Vernon tried to come up with a positive outcome of said action. "Petunia I don't want one of them in my house, you yourself know best what that old-Goat did to Lily, he'll never be the same," pleaded the wobbly chinned blond man. "It was bad enough when they left him out in the cold with only a letter, if Marge was not with us visiting at the time, I don't think he would have lived!" The abnormally large man shivered with unsuppressed disgust directed at what might have been.

"I know, as much as it breaks my heart we can not keep him from that world now. At least we broke those damn enchantments the goat left on him." A truly evil smirk stared to form on the face of Lily's one and only sister. "If we play this right, he won't even know they are gone before its the sorting fist and it will be far to late to reapply them... that should really put a knocker on his grant master plan," she cackled lightly imagining the face Dumbledore would make when he noticed his careful glamour Savior was no longer the clone of James Potter.

"But wont he come looking for retribution, he will want to know who did it, what if he finds Marge!?" asked the youngest Dursley sibling deeply troubled. Marge could take care of herself he knew but still, she was just one person.

"Oh stop worrying, Ripper will protect her if worst comes to worst and personally I will not mourn for any who cross him, you know how proud she is of managing to crossbreed him. If anyone can get past the shape-shifting behemoth of a familiar she has they would have to be sent by the heaven's themselves and you will know that Armageddon has arrived!" Petunia scolded her husband of 12 years lightly. She sighed then got a determined spark in her eyes, puffing out her chest proudly she smiled wickedly. "Do not forget Vernon, no matter what they say Harry is an Evans by blood and specifically by magic. That is the biggest advantage anyone can have."

She reached out and took one of Vernon's chubby hands in hers, examining the specially made wedding rings she received from Lily when they invited her to the celebrations. To a casual onlooker they seemed like normal silver bands, nothing spectacular, not special at all, deceiving all who tried to look closer. But Petunia could see them, the carefully inscribed runes. Mithril on silver, yet gloving a soft alizarin along with her husbands' heart beat. She trailed her finger over the runes sadly remembering what the meant and why they were necessary… Signs... Truth... Protect... Clarity... Remembrance...

"Lily made shore he would be safe from the goat at least in his first year, I still find it hard to believe she managed to pull it all off under his nose, but there you have it, the smartest witch in the family. She was not called that for nothing." Vernon nodded along his wife's statement, remembering once again how Marge came to her magical inheritance. He knew from experience what it was like living side along a cunning prodigy.

"Nightshade Evans is his true name, but still the goat and Potter called him Harry, a common muggle name so unfitting, then again they all believed Lilly to be a muggel-born, I presume Nightshade's entrance will be more then a bit of a nasty shot to that theory, still it's at least a year before that's reviled. All in good time," commented Vernon with a twitch at the audacity of Dumbledore and his minion.

"Long Blood, red hair, skin the color of bone, emerald eyes and to top it of an elfin face and figure. Yes, quite a nasty shock. I'm glad that Lily's rituals worked, he looks just like his grandfather." Petunia scowled thinking of her own son "Dudley will miss him. I dreaded telling him, they both wanted to learn magic together." A lone tear run down her long face.

"Don't worry so much my darling, he will be alright …I hope..." said Vernon engulfing his wife in a warm hug and hoping against all reason that the Lily's handy work would hold.

**Chapter 2: Intro: 02 Of blue fire and bloody noses**

**Prologue **

_**intro 02**_

_"Of blue fire and bloody noses: Lilly..." _

If nothing else Vernon Dursley was a man of his word. That was a quality he took great pride in. It was also because of his word that should one look in to the kitchen window of Privet Drive the morning of November 1st, they would see the previously mentioned man pouting on a flower printed apron with no complaint if not a slight grimace.

Also interesting about Vernon was his astounding ability to gamble and win, except when paired against his wife Petunia as she had the devils luck and a good measure of its wit to. As such he really should have seen the warning signs when Petunia produce a pack of playing cards the previous evening with a far to innocent expression.

Done with his musings, the blond wobbly chinned man returned to the task at hand, preparing breakfast for his wife and child, as the routine would be for the next week.

Opening the fridge Vernon retrieved eggs and bacon, placing it on the counter, he turned back to the stove and cracked an egg open right in to the the pan. The oil sidled pleasantly, as Vernon flipped the eggs with a spatula and whistling a jaunty tune. Lifting the pan to transfer its content to a plate Vernon started to tun to the table...

"CRUSH!"

"SH-REEK!"

"Scream!"

Startled, the blond man along with his flowery apron stumbled while turning in the direction of the disturbance.

Unfortunately the sudden motion did not agree with the firing pan resulting in the oil spilling in every direction, including the stove and Vernon's sleeve which burst into flames. Momentarily stunned Vernon quickly got over the shock and dropped the flaming pan. He soon sending his own shriek of horror.

This was the scene a bloody and bruised petunia stormed on after slamming the front door with a resounding bang. In her hands, she held an infant. Her appearance was very disheveled and she looked on the brink or panic or tears, whichever came first probably.

Also the infant she held within her arms seemed to have very healthy pair of lungs, as he was in the middle of vocally demonstrating said fact, adding to the raucous.

-- a moment earlier

Petunia Dursley was having a great day and it all started yesterday, with a game of cards, she smiled. Life was bliss. She slid her feet in to her slippers and put on her night gown, content.

Petunia walked down the stars to the smell of breakfast and opened the front door. Time to retrieve this mornings paper and milk.

Her feet hit something solid where only air should be. She stumbled and went down like a log straight on her face. Distressed and confused she let out a shriek.

Petunia cursed like a sailor as she picked herself up. Gingerly clutching her bleeding nose, obviously broken she had yet another shock. As she noticed exactly what it was she stumbled over.

And yes there it was an infant in a basket, on her doorstep out in the cold in November no less! Petunia stared for a moment. Mumbling to herself throw a broken nose "No one in they right mind would... oh no, not THEM!" her words ended with a snarl. This was also the exact moment Petunia came to the unsetteling realisation, she had just stumbled over a wizardly infant.

Petunia picked herself up just as the infant awoke, taking in his surroundings and a rather bruised rib. The little one whimpered in discomfort, just then a woman with shock induced wide eyes and blood on her face bent down over him. He screamed!

The mutilated woman hastened her pace and ran into the house, slamming the door closed. She stooped dead in her tracks as someone who could be assumed to be her husband came in to view, apron and slaves aflame.

Upstairs Dudley awoke to the multitude of noise and decided to add his own, just the kitchen back door opened and Marge sister of Vernon walked in. "Morning whats all the noise abo..." Taking in the chaos she palmed her face muttering "Why me? Always the same, can have one normal visit in this household".

A happy yelp snapped the adults out of they shock "Fire!" squealed the little one delighted, reaching out his little hands towards the element. The kitchen light's started to flicker as once red-orange flames turned blue-purple and rushed at the child. The time it took to cross the kitchen left only a little flame surviving which the infant happily accepted to play with, forgetting about his hurting rib or once again shocked audience completely.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- (later that day, dining room)

The Dursley Household was seated along the living-room round table a cuppa tea for all. Dudley had a sippy cup of juice instead and was sited in a high chair next to his mother. The now healed infant was table back in the basket Petunia found him in and snoozing, oblivious of the happenings around him. Also on the table was a magical letter addressed in green ink to one Petunia Evans-Dursley. Said letter previously ridden with several compulsion charms, found with and disarmed by Marge, was found along the infant.

"According to the letter, this is Potter's son" Petunia snarled in disgust.

"Wasn't Potter that basted your little sister had to marry 'cause of a life dept?" queried Marge, not at all perturbed by her sister in law's dark mood.

"Yes, this Dambledore fella arranged it" Added Vernon matching his wife's expression, while thinking bloody goat burger couldn't keep his crooked nose out of where it did not belong... One could almost hear his teeth grinding. "They made her sewer a magical oath to marry the bastard and produce an heir, turns out the Potter's were going squib from interbreeding" Vernon snorted. "So Potter got it in his head that it was his right to chose the next women to use as a Potters breeder from among the muggel-born's, no mater who's life he wa poting to ruin" he spat.

"The old goat jumped to at the opportunity to help and have the bastard owe him" added Petunia. "I don't want it in my house, or anywhere near me for that mater! The bastard would have made shore the child would not take after Lily," her glare hardened "He'll contaminate our Dudley," snarled Petunia.

The room was filed with tension, nobody wanting to make the first mover and get coned with personally dumping the Potter abomination in a ditch sower, when from the window flew a snowy owl. She looked rather young but already seamed to have developed a seaming air or regality, she had a letter and package in her talons, following her was a pearly white figure of a ghost.

Petunias hand flew over her mouth and she chocked out upon seeing the figure one word "Lily..." and fainted.

**Chapter 3**

_"Of ghost haunts and time-portals: tale of Nox alley..."_

On the early morning of August 4th, occupants of Nox alley were treated to a rear occurrence. It was first noticed by the shop-keepers. Walking throw the ally was an unfamiliar group of visitors, gaining meny ciurias glances.

The three figures confidently made their way toward their destination. On the left walked a long necked blond of medium height, with strong fecial structure and well defined figure in a long green duster jacket.

On her left walked a dark haird green eyed boy with an air of grace, almost two heads shorter then the woman. He carid with him a medium sized black tome that looked to have been bound of snake skin. It had metal binding in the corners and a clow like clasp going over the midle. If one looked closer bizarre runes spidered expertly over the objest, easily didmised as estetic designs.

In front of the two glided a ghost of a woman. Her atractive oval shaped face was set in the lines, stll clad in her death clothes (Lily patented pijamas).

Half way down the alley the group stoped and entered a shop, the sign "Ronon & Dex: books, tomes & rear goods" hanging over the door. The shop's front was nondescript, red brick wall and medium sized display windows full of antiques.

---- inside the shop

Above the door a bell pinged, attracting the atenchon of the shopkeeper to the newcomers. He watched them with gorded interest from behind the counter.

Using his left heavily scared hand he adjusted his spectacles. "Welcom to Rownan & Dex, can i help you?.." It was plain as day that he did not like being helpful and only said so out of shop propraiey. He was about to poot a foot in his mouth when a side dore opend to revilea middle aged man in a dark work robe. He gave the till atendend a sharp look stoping him from saing anything more.

He turnd to the grup of customers and did a duble take himself then blinked and cleaned his glasses, checking again yes the amused face of the gost did beling to his late cusin, he sighed. This is gone be a long day.

"Rownan! It has been to long!" exlaimed the gohost, joiasly. Floting over to the now named Rownan, she gave him a ghosty hug, he shived.

"Lily, what did you get youself.. no me in to now?" Asked the man while looking at her and the party she led over, with a critical eye.

The smile sliped from her lips after his reaction, it was soon replaced with a smirk as she outerd one word that would soon make his day "Revenge".

He mirored her expresion while rising an elegen eyebrow. "Tell me more, cusin. is it for the men who cosed you death?"

If posible her smile turned feral "Oh no" she sid swetly whith a smal crule gigle. "It is due to the man which seen fit enslaved me and plan out my sons life" Her eyes hardend. "Family first and formos as you know, we can let that be now can we." He's unwser was a nod.

Looking back at lilys traveling compans he asked the ghost. "Intdudugtins are in orded yes? Im Rownan Tempus welcom to my shop and feal free to brouse." Looking at the woman He took her han an kised her hand "You mast be petunia Lilys half sister i herd so much about, it's a plesure." She have him a Generus smile and replied in kin.

As he tuned to the young man he found hes hand alredy in a firm hannshake. "Im Nightshade Sir. Mother speaks of you well and its always a plesure to meet family ectended or otherwise." The men child winked at him with a smirh that matched his mother's "I just hope you can keep up with the demand mothers wil pot on your bisnes. Shes ne planing since i was 2months in her woom" With thows parting words Nightshahe took his snigering ants hand and pulde her betwin the duty shelfs of the store.

Turning around pale Rownan tried a pree emptive strike. "Lily flower,.. let not get hasty and talk this over.." His las hope plomered when she started to kakle.

--- With Nightshade and Petunia

Casualy serching the shelf in fron of her perunia spoke to he nethou who to was half scupied with the sheld oposite to hers. "You think ses get it" she asked wheile pulling down a dusty time titeld 'Forever lost: the Art oh ritual concelment'. her qestion was pancuated by a samwot gerlish screem tha soundes amwot like 'Not my Experiments'.

Nose buried in a tome of his own 'Soul creation: 7 steps fom aimles magick to life' Nightshade turned to her shaking his head. "I dont Dout it Anti, Mother is to good at this to cam away empty hended, do not worry. You know her best after all" Bothed shruged totaly unbotherd but the pleading going on in the background and went back to their serch.

--2h later

It was no easy bust she did it, they say al if fair in love and war after all. 2 long houers of pleading demandoing and Pulling the family deservs to be avenged card but she managed it and her Great cusin Rownan finaly handed over his greates experiment for her and her sons use for the week. Perfect. Lily did not feal good about almost striping him blind of valued merchedise but was has to be done haw to be done to keep her family


End file.
